Harry's Fifth Year
by panaginip02
Summary: Self explanatory..... (ended due to release of OotP)
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Fan Fic  
  
Year 5  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On Privet Drive, around midnight, all was quiet except for the faint hoot of an owl. Fourteen year old Harry Potter quietly folded up a piece of parchment with the name 'Ron Weasley' written on it. He tied it to Hedwig's leg, and she flew off into the darkness. Just a few weeks ago, Harry had completed his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy on a very sad note. Cedric Diggory, a sixth-year Hufflepuff, had been killed by a newly risen Voldemort. In the Muggle world, he was hardly known, but in Hogwarts and in the rest of the wizarding world, he was quite famous. At the age of one, he became the downfall of Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of the time, the murderer of his parents… Harry felt his scar on his forehead. It hadn't hurt since the night Cedric died, which was quite some time ago. Which was odd, Harry thought, now that Voldemort had come back to power.  
  
Now staying at his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's home once again for the summer, Harry was isolated from the wizarding world. Maybe that was a good thing… or not. Harry glanced at his clock. It was midnight, but Harry felt like writing just one more letter. Quietly, he took out another piece of parchment, his ink and started writing a letter to Hermione Granger, one of his best friends at Hogwarts, besides Ron Weasley. Even though Hedwig was out delivering a letter to Ron, he decided to at least prepare. He didn't feel tired yet.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hope all is well with you. I haven't gotten any owls from you since holiday started. I thought I would see how things were going. I have no idea where you are, though. Abroad with Viktor or your parents or are you still at home? Anyway, Hedwig's sending a letter off to Ron right now. I'll send this sometime after Hedwig returns.  
  
Harry  
  
By the time Harry finished writing the letter, he began to feel drowsy. Yawning, Harry took off his glasses, put them on the table, turned off the light and soon fell asleep.  
  
A day's travel away, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood peacefully by the lake where the giant squid usually took a swim around that time, but not that night. It and many other animals were scared and tense like they knew something bad was coming. Within the school, Filch and his faithful cat Mrs. Norris were making round throughout. The pale moonlight shining through the windows and no presence of a night summer breeze would have scared anyone, but not Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, Until what happened later on that evening.  
  
At about two in the morning, Filch found the school to be safe and secure, so he decided to head to his quarters. As Filch was about to open his door, a sudden cold breeze whisked right by him while his back was turned. Only one being in the world would do that to him. "Peeves?" he said in a hoarse whisper. No answer. Following the sound he realized where the sound was going: Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"It's a break in!" Since he was in the Gryffindor quarters, he ran to Professor Mc Gonagall. She woke up with a start when Filch ran into her room. "What is the meaning of this, Argus? At this time, please!" Anxiously, Filch then said, "But I believe someone has broken in and is headed for Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" "Then we can't waste any time!" Taking out her wand, she started for Dumbledore's office. "Please get as many teachers as possible upstairs." Filch nodded and ran to the other direction.  
  
When Professor Mc Gonagall reached the entrance of the office, the two gargoyles that kept guard were found blasted into pieces. "Not the Dark Lord… please…" Running past the gargoyles, she went up the steps and burst through the office. No one was inside, but someone had clearly broken in. Papers were scattered. Drawers were overturned, and cupboard doors were lying broken on the floor. Professor Mc Gonagall stared at the scene in amazement, clearly speechless.  
  
By one of the windows, the curtains on one of them fluttered to an unusual breeze. Walking amidst the mess to the window, she looked outside. In the distance, she saw a figure dressed in black fly on a broomstick towards the Forbidden Forest. Taking out her wand, she shouted, "Impedimenta! Impedimenta!" She pointed her wand towards the figure. The broomstick stopped in midair. Professor Mc Gonagall smiled in triumph, but only for a second. The wizard turned around to look at Professor Mc Gonagall. She stepped back in fear. Indeed, it was Lord Voldemort. He raised his wand from his robes and pointed it at her…  
  
Three minutes later, Filch, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick came running into the office. By the window, they saw Professor Mc Gonagall twitching on the floor. Professor Flitwick muttered the countercurse and Mc Gonagall immediately recovered. Mc Gonagall had a tremendous amount of fear of her face. Dumbledore glanced around at his office. "What happened here, Minerva?" he said gently, trying to calm her down. However, she was still in a speechless state. Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape, who was standing to his left. "The potion please, Severus," he said urgently. Snape pulled out a bottle filled with a bubbly red potion. He gave it to Mc Gonagall, who then drank the potion in one gulp.  
  
"Minerva, I ask you again, what happened?" Professor Mc Gonagall then uttered tow words, "Dark Lord…" and fainted. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and put Mc Gonagall on it. "Please take her to the hospital wing, please, gentlemen. I must send out some owls immediately." With that, he walked out of the office and out of sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A soft boom sounded as lightning streaked across the sky. Two days after the break in at Hogwarts, Harry looked anxiously outside his window. Hedwig still hadn't returned from Ron. It hardly ever took this long for Hedwig to deliver a letter, except for when he wrote to Sirius during his fourth year. At about 3 pm. Uncle Vernon's voice echoed through the hallway. "HARRY!!!!!" In an instant, Harry went running down the stairs. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley were all seated at the lunch table eating grapefruit. Dudley was obviously still on the diet from last summer. The diet was actually working, though. Dudley was wearing clothes from two years ago.  
  
Uncle Vernon was holding a letter from Aunt Marge. Some sort of invitation, Harry couldn't exactly tell if it was. "Grim news," Uncle Vernon said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Your Aunt Marge's dog Ripper died. Dudders, Petunia and I are going to Ripper's funeral." Harry had to hold in a laugh. "You," Uncle Vernon continued, "are staying with Mrs. Figg at her house for a couple of days. We're all going tonight and when we come back, we only want to hear reports of good behavior, you hear, boy?"  
  
Harry nodded rather reluctantly. Mrs. Figg was a rather eccentric person, not Harry's favorite type of person to spend time with. "It's lucky we got her, really. She had been out of town for the past three weeks and only returned two days ago, isn't that right, Petunia?" "Absolutely right," she snapped. "And absolutely none of your abnormality, you hear?" "Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry answered dully. "Harry, eat your share of the grapefruit, you haven't eaten lunch today…" Dudley passed a plate of grapefruit to him. "And go eat it upstairs!" Smirking, Dudley turned back to his own plate. Harry turned and went back to his bedroom. As he put the plate on his desk, he heard a tapping on his window. "Hedwig!" With a surge of happiness, Harry opened his window and dropped a large roll of parchment at his feet. Sitting at his bed, Harry read his letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's good to hear from you again. Enclosed is an edition of the Daily Prophet. Thought you might like them, especially with the point that Rita Skeeter isn't writing anymore! Some exciting stuff has been going on. Dad's been promoted to the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts! He's also gotten a huge payraise! Mum's been very pleased; she's going to throw a party for dad next week. Some one must really favor Fred and George. Mum and Dad found out they had a bag of nearly a thousand Galleons. They told Mum and Dad Mr. Bagman gave it to them a little while ago, but mum and dad don't believe them. No, I haven't heard anything from Hermione. Doing homework, I'm sure. Ginny says hi, by the way. Write back soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Smiling, Harry put the parchment beside his plate and picked up the Daily Prophet. Flipping through it, he saw the pictures mostly smiling or waving at him. He stopped at a picture of Mr. Weasley. But then, he glanced at the clock. He had to be at Mrs. Figg's house in an hour. No magic communication at Mrs. Figg's house. Sighing, Harry packed his bag and went downstairs where the Dursleys were already taking their luggage to the car.  
  
"Come on, boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped. Groaning, Harry answered, "I'm coming Uncle Vernon…" He threw his bag into the trunk and got into the backseat with Dudley, who was playing with his Game Boy Advanced. Interested, Harry leaned towards Dudley. Dudley saw what he was doing though, and hit Harry in the stomach. "Ow!" Harry cried in pain. How dearly Harry wanted to use a hex on Dudley, but then he would break the law that underage wizards can't use magic outside of school. Rubbing where Dudley had hit him, Uncle Vernon started the car and departed from Privet Drive.  
  
Ten minutes later, Uncle Vernon pulled up to the driveway of Mrs. Figg. Harry scrambled out of the car and got his luggage. Uncle Vernon followed Harry to the front door and rang the doorbell. "You'd better behave, boy, or else no meals for a week." Harry merely nodded. Then, Mrs. Figg opened the door. Harry stared. His vision of Mrs. Figg from five years ago had changed somewhat. She looked a whole lot deal shorter ( or maybe because Harry shot up eight inches since his first year at Hogwarts) and clearly looked more livelier.  
  
Last time he saw her, she was wearing deep red robes over a black dress. Now she was…well… multicolored. She had pink pants and a yellow shirt that read 'Majorca' across it. "Hello Harry. You're here for two days?" Before Harry could answer, Uncle Vernon quickly answered, "Two days, yes. Get inside, Harry. I have to discuss something with Mrs. Figg." Harry dragged his luggage into the living room and fell onto the couch. Of all the rooms in Mrs. Figg's house, this one was the strangest. Bookshelves on each wall were crammed with all sorts of books Harry had never really paid attention to before. Stepping closer to one of the bookshelves, he took a glance at some of the titles: Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire, Moby Dick, Phantom of the Opera, Moste Potente Potions, The Count of Monte Cristo… Harry stopped for a second. Moste Potente Potions? It rung a bell, Harry thought. Then it hit him. Harry, Ron and Hermione took that book out of the Restricted Section at Hogwarts during their second year to make a polyjuice potion. How did Mrs. Figg ever get a copy of a wizarding book? Unless she was a witch… but that seemed impossible! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door close. He saw Mrs. Figg peer out the window. "It's clear. Come now Harry, leave your things here." There was a note of urgency in her voice. Harry followed her outside to Mrs. Figg's car. They got in, and started driving. "You're 15 in a week from now, am I correct?" "Yeah, July 31. Er, where are we going?" "To the Dursleys' home to get your things and then from London, we're going somewhere else." Mrs. Figg pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Figg then took the lead to the front door. She next unmistakably took out a wand after checking nobody was around and said `Alohmora!' and stepped inside the house. Mrs. Figg was really a witch!  
  
Coming back to his senses, Harry followed her inside. "Mrs. Figg, how come you never told me you were a witch?" Mrs. Figg, who was using the reductor charm on Harry's wizarding belongings replied, "Simple. The last time...reducio... was even before you went to Hogwarts. If I told you...reducio... before, you would have never believed me. Anyway, since your fifteenth birthday is... reducio... fast appro  
  
aching, it's time you learned more about your past. Oh, and by the way," she said finally finishing everything up, "that funeral invitation was a fake."  
  
After packing all of Harry's belongings except for his wand, which Harry kept in his pocket, Mrs. Figg and Harry returned to her house. She then turned on the fireplace in her bedroom. "You know how to use Floo Power, right?" "Yeah, I've used it before while staying with the Dursleys," Harry answered. "Good. Then say you're going to Diagon Alley. The Minister of Magic is already waiting. Then I'll dissaparate and meet you there." Harry wasted no time. He took the Floo Powder from Mrs. Figg and threw it into the fire. Stepping into it, Harry clearly said, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Harry felt himself turning around rapidly several times and then fell forward into a familiar store in Diagon Alley. The presence of books all around him told him he was in Flourish and Blotts. On the other side of the store was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Harry!" Fudge hastily walked up to Harry. "What kept you? You're 5 minutes late!" Harry stood up and readjusted his glasses as well as he could. The fireplace was the only source of light in the store, since it was closed for the day. Just then, Mrs. Figg apparated into the store. She had already put on her robes and was holding the bag in which she had Harry's school things in. "Sorry I took a bit long. I had to make sure my cats would be set for a day or two." Fudge nodded and turned back to Harry.  
  
"The adventure starts tomorrow Harry, but you can have these now." Fudge pulled out two large notebooks out of his robes. "This green journal used to belong to your mother." He gave it and a brown journal to Harry. "The brown one belonged to your father. Both wrote in these from their 5^th year in Hogwarts well into adulthood. Good night then, Harry. Tom will take you to your room in the Leaky Cauldron. Same with you, Mrs. Figg."  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was sitting on the bed of Room 8. He didn't feel like going to sleep yet; it was only 8:30 in the evening. He had just finished reading the Daily Prophet from four days ago. Hedwig was out sending another letter to Ron. He wanted to read the journals tomorrow, but... Harry picked up the brown journal. The book was old and looked as if it were about to fall apart. On the cover, `James Potter' was written in sharp, crooked print.  
  
Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. Like his invisibility cloak, this journal once belonged to his father and now belonged to him. He opened the journal to the first page which had "Year 5 at Hogwarts" written on it. On the other side of the page was James' first entry:  
  
Year 5 at Hogwarts will be starting very soon. Today is September 1, the day the Hogwarts Express Train takes us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know why I didn't start writing a journal before, but over the holiday, I decided it'd be better to start today than never at all. This year is supposedly going to be very important; Fifth years have to take their O.W.L. exams. I honestly don't see why... Sirius and I hope to open a joke shop of some sort. Sirius is the dearest friend I could ever ask for; my partner in mischief! There's also Peter and Remus. Hogwarts is still a couple of hours away, so I'll keep on writing. Girls? Nobody in particular. Yet. Oh, by the way, I'm in Gryffindor house. I'm also the Seeker for the Quidditch team. Sirius is calling me, so I'll write more tomorrow evening at the latest.  
  
Harry grinned from ear to ear. These were the words of his father. He felt a thrill. Now his dad didn't seem dead anymore. James Potter's life was in the journal. Harry knew he would treasure it until his life was through. Harry put the journal away and picked up his mother's. Her handwriting was small and neat, like Hermione's. The cover read `Lily Evans'. So THAT was her maiden name, Harry thought. He turned to the first page.  
  
Hello, I'm Lily Evans. I'm a prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Gryffindor House. It's my first year as a prefect, since I am a fifth year. Today was our second day of classes and it was rather tiring. I had Charms, Transfiguration, lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures. After that was Potions. That felt like forever! Mummy gave this to me for being a prefect. She says it's a fireproof journal, so nothing horrible will ever happen to this. This WILL become my life story. James Potter is a fellow prefect, but he dosen't really seem like one. He's ALWAYS making a joke or pulling a prank with Sirius, Peter and Remus. I wish those four would just grow up! Ooh, maybe there's a charm for that! I'll go to the library to check. I'll write again tomorrow.  
  
"I wonder if there's even such a charm for that. Mum must've been desperate." Harry put away the journal as well, feeling very drowsy. Before taking off his glasses, he looked at his clock. It was nearly ten. Yawning, he turned off his light. Before going to sleep, Harry merely thought of what could possibly happen the next day. Tom woke Harry up at 8:30 in the morning. "Wake up now, Harry. Today will certainly be an interesting day for you." Tom winked at Harry, who then sat up. "I must go check on Mrs. Figg See you later downstairs." Harry put his glasses on and then just saw Hedwig fly in through the window with some rats in her mouth and a piece of parchment attached to her leg from Ron. "Morning, Hedwig. He took the parchment from her leg and put it on his desk. He then took a bunch of owl treats and put them inside her cage. Taking his trunk out, Harry changed out of his pajamas and put new clothes. Harry then went downstairs where Tom. Fudge and Mrs. Figg were all  
eating their breakfast.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Fudge stood up and escorted Harry to the table. "We're supposed Harry to the table. "We're supposed to really do all this on your fifteenth birthday, but I'm sure you'd very much want to spend it with the Weasleys, am I correct in saying so?" Harry's heart leaped. So that meant he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys' right away! Just then, an important- looking wizard bounded in. "The conference is in an hour from now Minister, thought I'd just let you know." Fudge nodded and the wizard walked off. "Well, I must be going now to prepare for the conference. Mustn't be late now..." He rose from his seat. "Mrs. Figg, please watch over Harry closely today and tomorrow. You will be far from contact with the Ministry. Do take care. Enjoy yourself, Harry." Fudge winked at him, then went off to Diagon Alley's entrance at the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Tom came from the kitchens with some waffles. "There you go, Harry. Enjoy!" He then walked straight back into the kitchen. Harry thought for a moment, then spoke. "Mrs. Figg, what's the conference for? Has something recently happened?" Mrs. Figg put her cup down. In a grave voice, she said to Harry, "Three days ago, Filch sensed someone had broken into Hogwarts early in the morning. He woke a few teachers up, with Mc Gonagall in the lead to Dumbledore's office where the `someone' was heading. Turns out it was Lord Voldemort. I believe the conference must be about WHY Voldemort broke into Hogwarts. "Voldemort broke into Hogwarts?" Harry was very alarmed at that fact. If Voldemort broke into Hogwarts, then he could most certainly do it again and kill him. Harry also wondered if anything would change at Hogwarts for his protection; in fact, for everyone's protection. Just then, Fudge apparated at the table.  
  
"Sorry I'm back so soon, I forgot to give you your train tickets for the Muggle Underground." He took two tickets out of his pocket and gave them to Harry. "Train leaves at 9:45. Best if you finish your breakfast as soon as possible, Harry. See you in two days!" Then he disapparated once again. Mrs. Figg gestured Harry to show her the tickets. Harry resumed with his breakfast. While Harry ate, Mrs. Figg looked at the destination of the upcoming train ride. "We're going to Godric's Hollow first, Harry. That's where you lived before your parents died." 20 minutes later, Harry was at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, packed for the journey. He decided to keep his parents' journals out just in case he would get bored.  
  
In 6 days, Harry would be spending his birthday with the Weasleys; away from the Dursleys! That would be an excellent thought he'd use the next time a Patronus charm would be needed. Tom then came down the stairs with Mrs. Figg's luggage. "Mrs. Figg disapparated looking for to call a cab somewhere. She'll be back soon, in about a minute or so." Then Mrs. Figg apparated beside Tom. "The cab's already waiting outside! Muggles don't like wasting time at all, do they?" She then took her luggage. Thank you so much for your help, Tom. We'll be back in two days, and I'll pay then. Tom grinned. "Anytime, Mrs. Figg, take care. Same with you, Harry!"  
  
Harry and Mrs. Figg then loaded their luggage in the waiting cab. "Where to, now?" the cab driver said pleasantly. Mrs. Figg, who was sitting beside Harry in the back seat answered, "Mug- I mean, the London Underground, please." The cab driver then turned on the ignition and pulled away from the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Figg took a closer look at the face of the cab driver. "Remus? Is that you after all these years?" The cab then stopped at a red traffic light. The driver turned around. "Arabella! Good to see you again! You've been well?" Mrs. Figg nodded. "And you? You look so much healthier since I last saw you." The light turned green, and he pressed down on the accelerator.  
  
Harry, who had been staring outside the window then, realized who the driver was with a start. "P-p-professor Lupin??" Speaking while driving, Lupin answered, "Harry! Good to see you again. It's been nearly 2 years since I last saw you. Your Patronus has improved greatly from what I've heard from my sources. I suppose you're going to Godric's Hollow today? Sirius is making his way there right now. In his Animagus form, of course, or else the Muggles and Ministry of Magic would be after him. Godric's Hollow is an hour and a half away from here by train, so Sirius left yesterday so that he'll meet you on time there."  
  
"The travel won't be so bad, will it?" asked Harry. "What do you mean so bad?" inquired Mrs. Figg. Right before Harry could answer, Lupin pulled up in front of King's Cross. "You can pay me later, Arabella. Have a good trip, both of you. Keep out of trouble, Harry." Lupin then winked and drove off. As Mrs. Figg and Harry with their luggage disappeared into the bustling crowd, two teenagers were staring dumbstruck where Lupin's taxi was previously standing. "Drive now... pay later... that's an awesome company! We should call that taxi company more often," murmured one of the teenagers.  
  
As they approached Platform 10, Harry gazed longingly at the barrier that led to Platform 9 . He wouldn't be able to walk through it for about another month. Mrs. Figg interrupted Harry's thoughts by ushering him inside the train. Even as they sat down, she could tell Harry was thinking about Hogwarts. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll be there soon enough. It's only about a month away. Now, if you don't mind..." Mrs. Figg pulled out some brightly colored yarn and two needed. "I'll be doing my knitting." Harry laughed as the train pulled away from King's Cross. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Mr. Vernon Dursley drove past a sign that "Welcome to Surrey" much earlier than he originally planned. When all three of them arrived at Aunt Marge's home, Ripper was the first dog to run into him. " But aren't we supposed to be at Ripper's funeral?" Vernon wondered to himself. When he asked Marge the exact question yesterday, she said she had never sent such an invitation. Since it was late, Marge let Vernon, Petunia and Dudley stay over the night but they had to leave the next day.  
  
Now, infuriated, Uncle Vernon pulled up to Mrs. Figg's driveway to pick up Harry. Harry looked as if he were going to smile when he heard of Ripper's 'death'; perhaps Harry mailed the invitation somehow to try to run away while they were at Marge's… Uncle Vernon then rang the doorbell several times, but to no answer. Moments after he tried knocking down the front door, Vernon heard weary footsteps coming up from behind him. Realizing the footsteps didn't belong to his wife or Dudley, he whirled around to see a very old man standing behind him. The man was dressed oddly for the time of season; Robes of deep blue with stars graced the grass. He also had the longest beard Uncle Vernon ever saw. He also felt rather diminutive standing in front of this man. Wizards knew this man as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore then spoke, while Uncle Vernon was still gawking at him. "Am I correct in addressing a man by the name of Mister Vernon Dursley?" Uncle Vernon came back to his senses. "Who in the world are you???" demanded Uncle Vernon. Dumbledore gave a questioning look and sighed. "To answer your question, I am Albus Dumbledore, Harry's headmaster, but now it's my turn to ask you questions and give you advice. Please step inside with your wife and son. Do get them. There's an important issue about Harry that can not wait." Uncle Vernon was going to protest, but there was something about this man- Dumbledore- was it? - that sounded extremely important, superior and yet lowly. Wizard or not… well, there was something that made Uncle Vernon fetch Petunia and Dudley from the car and into Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
From the very beginning of the discussion, Petunia didn't take any of this well at all. As soon as she entered the kitchen where Dumbledore was waiting, she went into a complete rage. "You!" Petunia exclaimed as Dumbledore rose to greet her and Dudley. "I remember you!" "And my mind's clear as well. It's been very long, I know, of your want to yell at me, but you can do it AFTER we have a discussion about Harry." "Why do we have to talk about HIM?" she spat. "Because you are his guardians. His godfather is willing to take him in of course, but that isn't possible at the current time. How much DO you know about him? Give me his birthday, then." He looked expectantly at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Both of them apparently didn't know. Dudley, who was scourging through Mrs. Figg's cupboards, promptly said, "July 31. Easy." "Excellent Dudley Dursley." With a wave of his wand, a chocolate sundae appeared on the kitchen counter. "You've deserved this, Dudley. Go on, I promise you there's nothing wrong with it." Dudley broke into a smile. "I like wizards now," he said cheerfully reaching the sundae. He grabbed it and ran out of sight into the living room. Dumbledore shook his head. "It's a shame, a child knows something more than his parents, a shame indeed. Since you know extremely little about your own nephew, I suppose we'll have to start from the very beginning, won't we?" Indeed, Harry James Potter was born on July 31 in Godric's Hollow, about two hours away from here or so. Of course, Lily was his mother. Do either of you remember the name of Harry's father?" Petunia pondered for a moment. "I believe the name was James," she said. "Lily was always talking about him while she was at home during her fifth, sixth and seventh year at the school," she continued thoughtfully. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Both Lily and James were remarkable students. Prefects in their fifth and sixth years, Head Boy and Girl in their seventh year. James was also an exceptionable Seeker; Harry has the exact same talent. When Lily and James left Hogwarts, they acquired top jobs at the Ministry and peacefully fought against a very powerful enemy. That enemy, once Tom Marvolo Riddle, was Lord Voldemort." "What kind of name is that?" muttered Vernon as one of Mrs. Figg's cats jumped onto his lap. Dumbledore decided to ignore that comment. "Voldemort was a very powerful Dark Arts wizard. Voldemort found out where Lily and James lived, through one of James' friends: Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort killed Lily and James on Halloween when Harry was only a year old. Sirius Black, James' closest friend, was accused of being the traitor and was sent to Azkaban, our wizarding prison. Hagrid, who you've already met, Minerva and myself saw baby Harry to your doorstep. He spent about 10 year under your watch, then he came to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon rudely snorted at the sound of the word "Hogwarts." The cat then jumped off his lap in fear. "Harry is not the best student, nor the worst, and he's been in too much trouble to be a prefect. He and his best friend Mr. Ronald Weasley are always off on a rule-breaking adventure at some point in the year…" "Suits him well, then," interrupted Vernon. "We tell everyone he's in a school; for criminal boys. With that rule-breaking, kinda works out." Dumbledore frowned. "Ah, but what I was saying I did not finish. Through these rule breakings, he has saved innocent lives from meeting their deaths, keeping Lord Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Even saved the lives of Muggle-born students at his own risk… such things. Despite rule breaking and… and his Potion grades, he is to be made a prefect. So congratulations to the Dursleys for raising a prefect to be!" Dumbledore beamed at them, but got no response at all from Petunia or Vernon. They seemed petrified or something. Both were sitting in their seats as if they were frozen in time. No movement was detected. Dumbledore saw there was no use in trying to wait for them to recover, so he continued on. "The news of Harry becoming a prefect pleases me but not either of you, as I see it. Just in June, Lord Voldemort came back to power. Harry's life is at risk; Voldemort is still out to kill him after all these years. Everyone that knows Harry must be on his or her guard, wizard or muggle. Not everyone knows the power of Voldemort. With his skills in the Dark Arts, he could take over the entire Muggle/ Wizarding world! Harry, at the age of one, was the only one not ever to be killed by the Killing Curse. The only one! This is of great significance, but I can't sense all of that yet. Voldemort is a very skilled wizard, so you must observe everything around you. I can not teach you everything, but the Ministry of Magic can. Therefore, if you wish to be safe, flee to London to the hidden wizarding world… you are not safe here as Muggles. Stay and you may meet a terrible fate. Go with me, and your safety is assured. I will be back in 4 hours' time and I hope you will have made your final decision. For the meantime, I'll be in London, telling the Minister of Magic…" Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I didn't have to tell you that, did I?" Petunia and Vernon, who were listening to every word Dumbledore said, then exchanged puzzled looks. "Well, since Dudley is still eating his sundae in the backyard, you two will say goodbye to him for me? I could start to be fond of him anytime soon." Petunia nodded quickly. "Of course we'll tell him, but I have some things to say myself." Dumbledore sat down once again. "Oh yes. Pardon me., Go on with what you have to say. But, I am pressed for time."  
  
Getting into a defensive stance, she hovered over Dumbledore and in a calm voice, she said, "Before Lily went to THAT school, we were close. Close as best friends could ever be. She was, in fact, the only friend I had in the world. I LOST her when she left for school. She came back like an entirely new person. My parents ADORED her. Like she was the only daughter they had. Me? Ha! I was shunted aside like a child's broken toy!" At this point, she looked and sounded like she was about to throw a fit. After taking a few deep breaths, she continued with what she had to say. "It was like I never existed. My thirteenth year, when she turned eleven, and beyond were the most depressing times of my life. Then I met Vernon, got married, had my Dudley, and Harry was sleeping outside my door a year later." Now her voice was down to a harsh whisper. "From the time I met Vernon until Harry came to us, life was going the best if ever could for me. It wasn't right bringing Harry to us. That gave me more pain than anything else. Weak from her forceful speech, she slipped down onto a chair, breathing deeply once again. Vernon went over to embrace her tightly, thinking of comforting words to say. Then he looked up, and Dumbledore had vanished. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Note: I'm desperate for reviews!!!!!!!! Please all of you, let me know what you think!!!!!  
  
  
  
At the same time Dumbledore disapparated from Mrs. Figg's house, Harry's train journey had been going on for about half an hour. Harry had spent the time watching Mrs. Figg knitting a scarf. The yarn was multi- colored and he was enjoying the blend of colors put in the pattern Mrs. Figg was knitting. A lot of people started staring at Harry for his peculiar position, so when Harry finally realized that they were staring at him, he busied himself by picking up his dad's journal and went to read James' second entry.  
  
Sept. 5  
  
I just returned from the school kitchens, it feels like a century since I was last there. Now I'm in my dormitory eating and writing in here at the same time. What an accomplishment. I was going to go to the kitchens on Saturday, but I went down today with Sirius and Peter. We invited Remus, but he said he had to go to the hospital wing. He's a werewolf by the way... he must've gotten some bad scratches last week when he transformed. Sirius, Peter and I found out Remus was a werewolf in our second year. Now what am I celebrating for? Well, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, said that I was chosen to be Team Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Imagine that! I agreed to hold the position of course, which is why I'm celebrating. Every fifth- year in Gryffindor has been taking this in extremely well, except for this one girl named Lily... she usually keeps away from me and pretty much everyone else for starters. In our 5 years of Hogwarts, she's one of very few in our year I'm not well acquainted with. Sirius and Peter are coming up to the dormitory so I should put this away... I'll explain more later but they think journals are just for girls and I've been keeping this a secret...  
  
  
  
Harry was about to pick up hi mom's journal from his side when Mrs. Figg interrupted. 'About to read your mother's journal, am I right?" She said with a smile. "yeah, I'm about to start mum's second entry from September 5." With a sage expression, Mrs. Figg gave a suggestion. 'How about during the school year you read an entry on the day it was written or something to that effect." Harry pondered for some moments until Mrs. Figg said, "Oh, but you had might as well read your mother's entry now. It's only fair." She then gave a hearty laugh which frightened some of the people on the train. They decided to all move to another side of the train. Harry noticed it and grinned widely as he opened the green journal.  
  
  
  
Sept. 7  
  
Vacation ended only a week ago and I'm missing it terribly already! Well, at least it's Saturday. I'm gong outside later to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team at their first practice of the school year. James was just recently made team captain. Dear Lord, help us!!!! We're going to look ridiculous when we play Ravenclaw sometime later. It will take a miracle for Gryffindor with James as captain. Classes were fine this week although tiring. Dinner's about to start, so I have to go now and go on patrol, eat and then go watch the Quidditch team practice. It's 5 pm right now, that's actually a bit earlier than what I'm accustomed to... but I don't mind. I promise to write in this more often.  
  
Later- James was like an entirely different person on the Quidditch field. The practice was quite good; I never watched one before. And, to be honest, in my past years here, I've only been to a few games. I like giving so much more work to my teachers than what they ask for( all my friends think I'm absolutely insane for thinking of that all the time) so I'm generally in the Library or in the Common Room. I never realized how James is when he plays Quidditch. When he plays, he isn't the the immature person I'm accustomed to, but rather wild, and has incredible leadership skills I know I'll never be capable of having. Oh... I can't stop thinking about him!!! I've had crushes in the past, this is definetly a crush, but this one feels really different. I wish there was a way I could find out if he has any interest in me at all... Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor three weeks from tomorrow... thought I'd just keep record of that...  
  
"Mum fell in love with dad at the age of 15," Harry said to himself. "I bet that won't happen to me anytime soon. I don't need it anyway." Mrs. Figg heard that and smiled to herself. She didn't think so. 15 was a wonderful age for things to happen. Passengets continually got off the train at certain places as time passed by. By the time the train reached its last stop, it was just past noon. Mrs. Figg woke up Harry, who had been taking a light nap and both stepped off the train. 'Harry, Godric's Hollow is still a bit farther off, so we're going to have to call for another cab. So sit at that bench there while I make a call, and don't stray," she warned as Harry walked to the bench and sat down.  
  
Having nothing to do, Harry decided to look around at everything around him. The first thing he noticed was the landscape. London was a gigantic, bustling city. This area was the opposite. Far ahead was a range of forested hills. Since it was still mid-summer, the hills were a lively green and the sunlight added to the effect of the sight. The town itself wasn't bad, probably half the size of Surrey, whcih wasn't a big suburb at all. It was overall relaxing. While savoring everything around him, Mrs. Figg returned from her phone call. 'The phone's not even working and I can't find anywhere to rent a car around here, I guess we'll just have to walk.Let's get a drink before continuing on, shall we?"  
  
As both entered a nearby restuarant, Harry saw someone familiar outside in the form of a black shaggy dog. 'hi, Snuffles," remembering what name Sirius told Harry to use in public. 'This restuarant won't let you inside?" With a whimper and shake of his head, Harry said," I'll get you something to eat then," but Sirius shook his head. Harry was confused for a moment until Remus Lupin walked out of the restuant. He winked at Harry as he took food out of a bag and set it in front of Sirius, who started eating. "Harry, you can stay here. I'll just buy the food and drinks myself," Mrs. Figg said, beaming at the small reunion. If only James were still alive and Peter weren't a traitor to us all, she thought.  
  
"I thought you worked at a cab company ub London," Harry started to Lupin. With a smile on his face, "The Ministry sent me an owl half an hour ago, saying they wanted me to accompany Mrs. Figg and yourself. So, I apparated to this town and waited a bit. I found, ahem, Snuffles here, and I thought I'd go in to buy something for both of us. Oh, and I just work there whenever I can. That makes it hard to get money, but I don't mind at all." Harry diverted his attention to Sirius. " Will you be transforming once we're in Godric's Hollow, Snuffles?" Sirius nodded as if he were saying yes.  
  
Mrs. Figg then came out with food and drinks for Harry and herself. For an hour, the four of them sat outside the restuarant silently eating their food. Once they were done, they continued with their journey to Godrics Hollow through a small path leading up to the hills Harry had just been looking at some time before. The dusty path then became a rocky road in a cheerful scene. Lively, colorful wildflowers were along the road and Mrs. Figg paused to pick some. Harry and Lupin were very amused at the sight. Mrs. Figg defended herself by saing, "Oh come on, we need something fresh and lively to bring on this long trip."  
  
There's still a mile and a half left." Mrs. Figg walked back onto the road and took the lead. Half an hour later, Remus began to complain that he wasn't feeling well. "I think I'm coming down with a bad case of heatstroke," he said, groaning. "Are you not a wizard? Nobody's around, transfigure something into a hat," Mrs. Figg scolded. "Good idea, but I wish we could just disapparate and have Harry use Floo Powder at the next house we pass by," Lupin returned, just like a child. Harry couldn't hold himself in any longer. He let out a snort of laughter whcih Mrs. Figg joined in. Srius, since he was still in his Animagi form, was barking and wagging his tail as if joining in the fun.  
  
Embarrassed, Remus took a stone from along the side of the road and transfigured it into a white floppy hat. After securin the strings, he grinned and said, 'Now I'm really ready." Harry started laughing due to the tone of Remus' voice. He keeled to the ground and his parents' journals fell out of a bookbag he had put them in when he got out of the train station. Remus' eyes widened at the sight of the journals and picked both of them with great reverence. Harry motioned Mrs. Figg to take care of a cut he got from some shart stone he fell on. Once that was over, Harry saw Remus admiring the journal curiously.  
  
As if in a trance-like state, Remus said, " I remember seeing these journals. James was so embarassed when he wasn't fast enough to hide his journal from Sirius, Peter and I. I think, if I remember correctly, that happened aroudn Christmas time, and he shut himself in the dormitory for three days!" He smiled to himself, thinking about Hogwarts. Snapping out of his reverie, Lupin then said, 'But things have changed so much since those times. It's sad some things don't last forever." Giving the journals back to Harry, Lupin contnued," Hogwarts was the best time I ever had in my lifetime. As I was once your professor, take this piece of advice: Don't take your remaining years at Hogwarts for granted."  
  
Then Harry thought of something fifteen minutes later after putting the journals away. He jogged up to get beside Remus. 'Er- Professor Lupin- well you're not a professor anymore- erm, what should I call you now?" Lupin smiled. "You resemble your father so much than what I originally thought. Call me Remus, then." Mrs. Figg was looking at a map, and made an announcement. "We're here!" 


	6. Chapter Six PART one

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me here. The rest belongs to JK Rowling Also, I have a little note for you all at the bottom of this. do read it!!!  
  
Chapter Six, Part one  
  
Godric's Hollow appeared to be a large but secluded suburb surrounded by woods for as far as the eye could see. Harry felt something in the air, almost magical. This couldn't possibly be a completely magical place. only Hogsmeade had that honor. "Sirius, you could change back now, couldn't you? You can wear my invisibility cloak." Harry said realizing he had brought along his cloak with him out of a habit. Sirius looked up at him expectantly. "C'mon Snuffles, over here." Sirius followed Harry behind a shadowed area of trees right outside the town. Sirius transformed back into a human after making sure nobody was watching. There were notable changes in how he looked since the evening of the third task. Since Sirius spent the beginning of summer break at Lupin's home, he hadn't to be stressing from hiding away at Lupin's home.  
  
Anyone who was a student by Harry's third year at Hogwarts knew that Lupin was a werewolf at each full moon of the month. Most wizards had a strong disliking towards werewolves, so others left Lupin alone most of the time around him. Sirius, surely with hardly anyone around, must've had time to be in his human form and restore back to the health level he had before he went to Azkaban. He had definitely accomplished that. Now he was in the same condition Harry saw him in his photo album of his parents. He wasn't wearing his Azkaban robes anymore. Harry realized the one Sirius was wearing was in fact one of Lupin's but neatly repaired of the previous holes.  
  
Sirius was about 5 inches taller than Harry was and the invisibility cloak fit Harry perfectly. It might not fit Sirius, but then again. "Sirius, is there a charm for enlarging clothes?" In a calmed down voice, Sirius said, " Sure, hand your cloak over." Harry took the invisibility cloak out of his bag and handed it over to Sirius. "Here." Sirius took his wand and thought for a moment. "Engorgio," he said softly. A small rustle told Harry that the cloak had become slightly bigger. Now why hadn't he thought of that spell? A shame, really. he thought. "Ready," Sirius' voice said from behind. Harry emerged from the trees and walked towards Mrs. Figg and Remus. Mrs. Figg took a piece of parchment from inside her robes. 'The Minister told me to open this right before going into Godric's Hollow." She read the letter to herself first. Remus and Harry grew anxious to know what it said as Mrs. Figg's eyes widened in surprise and let out a gasp. Both of them and the invisible Sirius tried to get behind Mrs. Figg to attempt to read the letter, but she isolated herself even more so from the rest. "Wait a second. there's magic that needs to be done here and I need to make sure that I'm reading it right!"  
  
Ten minutes later, Mrs. Figg handed the letter to Remus in satisfaction. She murmured, "Must be a new spell. Never heard that one before." Turning to Harry, she continued, "Harry, I'm afraid you can't know what's going on until right before the spell is performed. I hope that's no disappointment to you." Harry shrugged. "You won't even give me the slightest hint of what this is all about?" "Sorry Harry. You'll just have to wait." Remus handed the letter back to Mrs. Figg, who then pocketed it. "Mrs. Figg, don't you agree that the spell might just be a bit painful for Harry to go through? No offense to Harry, I hope, but he's collapsed during his third year in the presence of demeanors and all he heard in unconsciousness were James and Lily. right Harry?" There was uncomfortable silence. "See?" Lupin continued. Harry shook his head. "Remus, I think I can handle whatever is coming. But may we please go into Godric's Hollow? We've been here for nearly half an hour," checking his watch. Sirius made a sound in agreement. "We've been traveling for nearly an hour and a half. Yes, let's just go in already!"  
  
"Ok, fine, let's go in now!" Mrs. Figg huffed as they finally walked upon the paved streets of Godric's Hollow. The town, to their discovery, had no sign of wizarding existence. "Sirius? Remus? You two lead the way. I've only been to their home twice. You two used to go there almost every day." Remus took the lead and bowed graciously to Mrs. Figg with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course. It would be my pleasure to do so." Sirius' voice came from the left of Remus. "It's my pleasure as well. Come follow us to the Potter estate ruins, good sir and ma'am." Mrs. Figg laughed. "Oh, you two boys! You'll always be boys with that behavior, whether you're twelve or ninety. PLEASE remember the two of you are helping me with a mission here!" Remus shut himself up. "Just like when James was still with us all," he said to himself softly. "Good old Prongs."  
  
Getting to the home, however, took a bit longer than planned, for it was about one in the afternoon and it seemed like the whole town was bustling out to some activity, like a town picnic. Harry sighed to himself in relief. If Mrs. Figg had to really do magic as she said so, then they would have nothing to worry about with all the Muggles away. The group walked away from the commercial part of town to the residential area. A few of the houses were small; others like the Dursleys' residence but a majority of the homes were just simply massive. Castles on a hill, Harry thought. A smaller version of Hogwarts. Harry smiled to himself. He then began to notice the distance from one house to another. That meant a large amount of land and money. No wonder James and Lily had left Harry such a large fortune behind.  
  
"380. 384.. Ah yes," Remus said out loud. He gestured to a large mansion to his left. The sight was spectacular. The home was 2 stories high, and stone-made. It looked all incredibly welcoming to Harry, who was gaping at the size. It was better than Privet Drive, which was for sure! "The Ministry took the responsibility of restoring the house to its original condition personally. Looks like they did an excellent job in doing so," Remus commented. "Wouldn't you agree with me, Sirius?" "Same as ever, Moony. same as ever. Harry, the estate is yours, don't know if you ever knew that," Sirius said, taking off the invisibility cloak seeing no muggles in their presence.  
  
"Now, Mrs. Figg, I need to read the letter if I'm going to help cast it," Sirius said. Mrs. Figg turned to Sirius. "Oh! I thought you had read it while Remus was reading it. Here it is, then." She took the letter out of her pocket and gave it to Sirius. While Sirius read the letter, Mrs. Figg turned to Harry. "The spell we'll be performing on you is a new and difficult one. You'll be standing in the doorway facing the house's interior. Once we cast the spell on you, you will be given the opportunity to experience what it would be like if your parents were still alive today. Just keep your mind open, Harry. The spell undoes itself in an hour, but we can perform the counter spell in case of emergency. Now, if you will.." She gestured to the doorway. "Here goes," Harry said almost timidly as he stood in the doorway waiting for the spell to be performed. Mrs. Figg raised her wand first. She clearly said an incantation (A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm terrible with making up spells!). Remus raised his wand and did the same thing. After Remus finished, Sirius repeated in the same fashion. Something in a nearly blinding white shot out from their wands surrounding Harry and his home, giving Harry a very strange sensation. 'Don't let go of your wands yet," Mrs. Figg warned to Remus and Sirius. "Once Harry starts walking around the house, you can let go. Dear, I have a feeling Harry's going to experience an entirely different life." Just then, Harry took two steps into the house and they put away their wands.  
  
  
  
Okay everyone, that's the end of part one. I'm nearly done writing out part two. Chapter Six altogether is about 20 pages handwritten so far, thus the reason I split it into two parts. Did that make sense???? Anyway, please review this story. I'm very fond of writing this. and I'll gladly put up Part Two probably in a week if I get 10 or more extra reviews for this. I have eight as of now. Thank you very much!!! ( 


	7. Chapter Six PART two

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, only JK Rowling.  
  
Note at bottom!  
  
Chapter Six Part Two  
  
The sensation left Harry as he stepped further into the house. It was relatively quiet; perhaps he was all alone in the house? Harry looked around the entry hall, where he was standing. To his left was a closet, nothing to his right, straight ahead was a wide hallway, along with a stairway going up to the next floor. He walked to the right of the stairs into a study room. The room was empty. "Hello? Mum? Dad? Are either of you home?" Glancing around the study, his eyes fell upon a large mirror on the wall. "If my parents were alive, Voldemort would have never killed them and tried to kill me..." he said out loud. Then with realization, he ran over to the mirror to check his forehead. His scar was no longer there. "Whoa, this feels way too real. I wonder how much changed..." he stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
Whirling around to see who it was, he saw right in front of him a man somewhere in his 30's, black scraggly hair.. though four inches taller they might've been mistaken for twins except for the height difference and Harry's eyes. James had an amused expression on his face. "Harry, you've been talking to yourself again." Flustered, Harry said, "Oh- sorry, dad. Er... where's mum? I've been looking for her." "Your mum's cleaning up after you. Harry, you're nearly 15 years old now. Can't you just grow up? Well go hurry up... she has to go back to the Ministry in a few minutes. Want to go the pitch afterwards? That is, if I'm not busy." Harry's eyes lit up. Pitch surely meant Quidditch! "How could I say no to that?" Harry said with a grin. "See you outside then." James walked out of the room and out of sight.  
  
Then Harry realized he hadn't the slightest idea of where his bedroom was. He went upstairs and noted there were two hallways, one going straight and one going across from the top of the stairs. There were also several doors in each hallway. There was no way of telling where his room was. Before Harry could make the decision of which hallway to check first, he heard the clanging of a cup coming up the stairs. Harry turned to see a house elf coming up with a hot cup of tea in his or her hands. "Er. hello. I think I must have hit my head a while ago, where's my bedroom?" The house elf widened his eyes in surprise. 'But Master Harry," the house elf squeaked, "unless you're out playing Quidditch, you lock yourself in your bedroom. Now, how does Master Harry not remember where his room is?" " I hit my head on something hard a few minutes ago!!! So can you please show me where my room is??" The house elf's lower lip quivered, as if about to cry. 'Y.y.yes, this way, Master Harry. This cup is for Missus Lily anyway."  
  
Harry followed the house elf down the vertical hallway and stopped by a partially open door. 'You first, Master Harry," the house elf said pleasantly. However, a woman was standing in the crack of the doorway. Lily was everything Harry thought his mother looked like. True, Harry had photos of her in the album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Harry sometimes thought of how his mother would be in person, and his thoughts were precise. Lily smiled at the house elf as he handed her the tea. 'Thank you, Rodd. I don't need anything else right now, so you may go now. Harry. please come in, I need to speak to you for a moment."  
  
Harry smiled at Rodd before entering his room, wondering what his mother would have to say to him. she didn't sound so happy. Lily sat down at a chair by a desk and waved her hand around the clean, spotless room. ' I did this all by magic, but it took me a whole 15 minutes to complete!" She gave Harry a disappointing frown. " I did find many interesting things lying around. this for instance." She held a notebook that was lying on the desk. " Harry, I'm assuming this is a journal. You wouldn't mind if I read it, would you?" With a grin on her face, she started to open the notebook. But before she could read it, Harry grabbed it from her. 'No reading mum, it just might have stuff written in it that you don't want to read," he said hastily. Lily laughed. " Even if I am your mother, I'll still respect your privacy. you know I would never read it."  
  
Even then, Harry put the notebook away in his backpack. 'Dad said you have to go to the Ministry soon. What for?" 'Harry, you now what department I'm the head of! Department of Mysteries, remember?" Harry nodded. 'Harry, I'm so sorry that I'm not spending as much time as I used to. It's just that developing those new spells hasn't gone very well and I need to be there to keep everything under control. It's like being a prefect, but harder. I'm surprised you didn't become one. I wonder why Dumbledore didn't make you a prefect. Well, now that you have your own journal, your father and I are giving you some of our many old journals. They're already there on your bed. Now, don't go losing them all like your Quidditch equipment." "Mum. that's okay. it's better having you here sometimes than never."  
  
Lily glanced at her watch. "Harry, I really must go now. things will get worse the later I get there." She kissed Harry on the forehead, then stepped back in surprise when James apparated into Harry's bedroom. " Is there going to be a goodbye for me?" Harry went to his bed to put the notebooks away in his backpack while Lily and James said good-bye and turned around again when he was certain they were done. 'Bye Harry," Lily said, then she apparated. After that, James turned to Harry. 'Harry, ready to go? Your equipment's already at the pitch, you know," James said. "  
  
Dad, actually, I saw the Muggles go down somewhere. Where they going?" 'There's a town-wide pool party, but we have our own pool. Would you rather swim in the backyard rather than play Quidditch? I don't mind." "Yes, it feels like ages since I've last gone swimming," Harry answered. " Okay. And by the way, you have some letters." he reached in his pocket and pulled some packets of parchment out of his pocket. Harry took them from James. "I'll see you later then, dad." James disapparated.  
  
Harry was relieved that his dad didn't force him to play Quidditch; he didn't want to think of what would happen if he strayed away from where the spell was being performed. Harry took a glance at the envelopes he had just gotten. None of the handwriting resembled Ron's or Hermione's. Perhaps he had different friends with his parents still alive. Did being famous for defeating Voldemort long ago really affect his whole entire life? Harry sat on his bed and read his first letter.  
  
Harry, It's been so long since we've kept contact, ever since we got off the Hogwarts Express. It'd be lovely to see you again. I miss you so much!!!! Let me know the soonest time you're available so we can get together!  
  
Love, Susan  
  
"Okay. I think I have a girl after me named Susan." Harry thought as he put that aside and picked up the second letter.  
  
Harry, I hear Susan's still going after you, way to go!!!! She's crazy about you. you'd best look out for yourself. I suspect she might know where you live now. hope that she doesn't. I'd pity you if she went after you over summer holiday. There are rumors going around that you might be Quidditch captain next year, what do you think of that? Either you or any of those three Weasleys, whoever they are. Must go now, my dad's calling me. I'm going to the pitch. Will you be there? How about some Potter vs. Black there?  
  
Chris  
  
Harry grinned when he realized that Chris would have been Sirius' son. Who would have Sirius married anyway? Harry put the letters away and started looking around the room's cabinets for his swimming shorts. He found and changed into them in less than fifteen minutes. Before he left the room, he looked around and knew that his mom would be pleased to know that his room was still clean after all that searching.  
  
He went back downstairs and went in the direction to what he hoped was towards the backyard. It was surprisingly easy to find it. James was sitting on the porch looking through some papers. "Dad, you're going in too, right?" James sighed as he put his glasses back on. 'These papers just came in from the Ministry and need to get signed right away. This work is just too much. Let me tell you, I can't wait until I can announce our retirement in September." Harry was confused. 'Er. dad. how old are you again?" 'Thirty-four, I know you know that. Why are you asking?" " Well, it just seems awfully early to retire." "Harry, your grandparents worked hard enough for money that'll benefit our family line for the next two or three generations. just go and swim now, enjoy yourself.' James shooed Harry away then went right back to the Ministry papers.  
  
Harry disappointedly went along to the pool. As he floated on the surface, he made conclusions up in his mind. He had wished to be with his parents for as long as he could remember. But now that it happened, he wished that he hadn't. Yes, his mom and dad were good people, but they were too majorly involved with the Ministry. Also, it was too calm and quiet, compared to what Harry had lived through with the Dursleys. Life was so different. Harry couldn't imagine not having Ron and Hermione as his best friends. Then Harry heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
'Dad?" "Harry? Are you okay?" "Yeah." "You're not coming down with a fever or anything else? You're usually wild and crazy when you go swimming." "Not to the best of my memory." "No, I know you too well, you're naturally overall wild and crazy." Looking for an excuse to get out of the situation, he coughed violently, got out of the pool and rushed straight into the clock. He glanced at the clock, seeing that the spell would be undone in 15 minutes. Not wanting to be returning back in his swimming shorts, he hastily dried himself up and changed back into his clothes. Harry then grabbed his backpack and went back downstairs.  
  
James was standing at the side of the stairs, clearly not in the best of moods. "Harry, I'm your dad, you can tell me things. What is it that's making you act so peculiar?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry firmly stood his ground. 'So this is what it would be like if mom and dad were alive,' he thought. He then went back to the study, James followed him from behind. "You know what, Harry? Try me." Harry winced. His dad would probably suspect Dark Magic in his own son if he told him the truth. " Er- well, I hit my head on something hard on the way home. to the best of my memory. Maybe it affected my personality," he said rather timidly. James nodded. " I think that's somewhat believable. See, I told you. Now, why'd you get out of the pool so soon?"  
  
"Oh, that. I planned on spending a short amount of time here anyway. I'm going out again, probably just downtown." "Okay, I'll join you downtown when I'm ready. I just need to finish some Ministry work." Harry then came up with an idea. 'So, you're putting work before your own son? That really hurt my feelings." Harry started making his way for the front door. "Harry, you know what? You're right, I'll do the paperwork later. Just wait for a minute, okay?" James disapparated. Harry sat down on the leather couch in the study and waited. I minute later, James apparated by his side. "Ready to go?" "Ready for ages." Harry opened the front door. Bt as soon as he did so, a bright light flashed. The spell was over.  
  
Note: Okay, I previously asked for ten reviews. But I put this up anyway. due to the advice of my mom. Thanks to the people who reviewed Part One!!!! I hope you guys liked Part Two. do you guys think it sounded real enough?? Let me know.  
  
-panaginip02 


End file.
